Bother and Trouble
by Kokua Aviatrix
Summary: More fun with Lariska's offspring, set seven years after Chocolate. Cuteness will abound. T for attempted kidnapping
1. Chapter 1

"Odd," she muttered, peering around and wondering at the eerie silence. The metru seemed utterly deserted, not a matoran or Toa to be seen, and there was no sound that indicated that there was anyone close by.

She jumped down to the street below and walked along for a few minutes, peering into the occasional window to see if there were any clues to where everyone was. Everything in the houses seemed normal, with no hints of a struggle or fight to be seen and Lariska shrugged, heading deeper into the metru.

A moment later she stiffened slightly, aware that someone was watching her. She continued on cautiously, acting like nothing was wrong as the feeling persisted. She froze suddenly as a faint sound came from somewhere above her, sounding suspiciously like somebody scrambling across the roof. Nothing could be seen however, and as the scrambling sound faded, she continued on, judging that her watcher was perched on a roof three buildings away.

Her hand crept towards where she kept the most obvious of her daggers sheathed as she readied herself for the fight.

As she expected the attack came from above, she had just reached the building where her watcher had hidden, a shrill shriek coming from the small being flinging themselves at the Dark huntress. She spun, daggers at the ready, then yelped and managed to drop them in time to catch the small green/blue/grey being. Her movement sent Lariska stumbling backwards and she tripped and landed hard, narrowly missing bashing her head on the garden edging.

"Oops," the seven year old giggled, peering at her mother who groaned, opening her eyes and glaring at her. She grinned happily and shifted off the Dark huntress, who didn't notice the glance she quickly shot at the garden behind them.  
"I'm sure you never used to be that heavy," she complained, sitting up and rubbing her shoulder. She straightened her mask to get a better look at her daughter, her eyes narrowing as her gaze fell on the bandage on her left arm.

"And just how did you do that?" she asked, touching it gently and peering at her daughter's suddenly sheepish mask.  
"Well..."  
Both looked up as a low laugh came from the roof, Kokua swooped down to land beside them.  
"Climbing something she shouldn't" she teased, poking Sàraich in the ribs. "Speaking of which, if you don't want another lecture, don't let Lakino see you up there,"

"But she said I should exercise my arm," the youngster replied innocently, ducking her head to hide the mischievous look in her eye. Lariska snorted, trying to suppress a laugh.  
"She really is your daughter," Kokua quipped, pretending not to notice the small green/blue/grey mask now peering at them from close by, her expression matching her twin's.  
"That she is," Lariska answered, not bothering to hide her grin. "Speaking of which, where is - argh!"

Farran had leapt from the garden edge onto her mother, both giggling at the expression on the Dark huntress's mask  
"'lo there, La." Farran said, once she'd gotten her breath back, then smiled happily as Lariska pulled them both into a tight hug.

"We missed you," Farran told her, when she let them go, Sàraich nodding her agreement.  
"You wanna come to the party?" she asked, tugging on her mother's hands.  
"Yeah, we can race back," Farran added eagerly, peering back to the roof where Lewa was sat, watching Lariska cautiously, but grinning at the twins as they waved. Lariska glanced uncertainly up at Kokua, who grinned and nodded.  
"There's enough of us there to keep an eye on you." she said teasingly to the Dark huntress, who mock growled, but smiled, both her daughters hugging her again.

When the twins finally let their mother up, Kokua sprang into the air and rejoined her closefriend on the roof he'd been standing on. Sàraich and Farran had taken that as the cue for the race to begin and had raced off towards the coliseum. Lariska waited until her daughters had turned the corner then shinned up a nearby building and set her sights on the distant coliseum.

Several minutes later she was rewarded with the sight of Sàraich helping Farran onto a lower roof before they scampered across the tiles, giggles escaping them when they spotted their mother as she followed.

xXx

Unknown to Lariska, after she'd left on the latest chocolate raid, the Shadowed One had summoned several Dark hunters to the throne room and was giving them special orders. When they left the room, the leader of the Dark hunters lent back and tapped his claws together as he contemplated how to use Lariska's twins to further the organisations' cause. "After all, they are young and will be easily manipulated." he chuckled maliciously while examining the sketch of the pair another Dark hunter had stolen from the home of Turaga Lannair.

xXx

As they reached the last few buildings before the coliseum, the twins glanced over their shoulders and noticed their mother had vanished, "Come on, let's..." Sàraich said before springing from where she was crouched to swing down the drainpipe, ignoring the ache in her arm, Farran moments behind her as they headed for the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

On board the boat, Méirle glanced at Bruideil and Gearan, "So, think you can do it?" he growled, glancing over to where the other hunters listened as they kept the boat on course. "Oh please, two little ones? It'll be easy." Gearan snorted, drawing carefully hidden smirks from Méirle and Bruideil, as he clambered to his feet and went to test his weapons. "Yeah, but they'll be guarded by the Toa, not to mention Undel's bane. We've been reading up." Milltear commented. Snaig nodded, then glared over his shoulder when another snort came from Gearan, "Oh sure, by the sounds coming from your quarters you've done nothing else for the past week."

"Save that nonsense for when we get back." Méirle growled, his eyes glowing with annoyance as Gearan continued needling the other hunters, Milltear muttering something about the older hunter being jealous.

Roughly two hours later, the Dark hunter on the tiller guided the boat into the lee of a small islet, hiding it from the boat Bruideil had sighted. The group watched silently as Lariska's boat sailed past, the Dark huntress scanning the sea ahead of her. Her gaze briefly passed over the islet where the Dark hunters were hidden, but she didn't notice their well-hidden boat.

Waiting until Lariska's boat had vanished from sight, Méirle grinned viciously, "This is gonna be fun." he snickered, signalling to Gearan to take them out of hiding and back on course.

…

As evening darkened into night, the boatload of Dark hunters glided silently along the coast of Ta-metru until they found a suitable berth close to where their quarry was living. Fastening the boat to a outlet pipe, Milltear was first onto the metru and scanned around for trouble while the others followed then all looked to where Méirle stood. Silently he instructed them to stay close then headed towards the home of Turaga Lannair.

...

Sitting in the twins' room, Lannair was reading to Sàraich and Farran as they nestled together listening eagerly to the story. The Turaga's voice floated out of the slightly open window, reaching those lurking outside.

Shifting closer in preparation of entering the room and grabbing the twins, Bruideil brushed against a bush then froze with a silent curse.

Inside the room, Farran tilted her head having heard something near by. She then scrambled from where she was lent against Sàraich and as her sister followed her, moved to stand beside the fiery Turaga.

"Little ones wh...?"

There was a huge crash as two of the Dark hunters smashed in the windows and scrambled in, two others having made certain that both entrances were covered while Gearan stayed outside the window and leered at the ashen masked Turaga. Before she could do anything, the dingy mottled green hunter drew a blowpipe and spat a dart at her. A whimper escaped Lannair as the dart caught her under her collarbone and the sleeping draught coating it took swift effect.

"Lanna!" the twins cried out as Turaga Lannair silently crumpled to the floor and the pair of Dark hunters advanced towards them. Pulling out their wooden daggers, Lariska's daughters crouched protectively in front of the Turaga, screaming at those approaching them to leave Lanna alone.

Moments later, they too fell to the floor, stunned by cuffs to their heads, and were scooped up by those in the remains of the room, "Let's go." Méirle growled, crushing the toy daggers under his foot as he clambered out the window, knowing they needed to leave as swiftly as possible before they were discovered. Unknown to the rapidly retreating Dark hunters, several shadow twins had alerted their real selves and were taking them directly to where the Dark hunters boat was moored.

"You see the way they were gonna take you on? This pair will make great Dark hunters." Snaig murmured as the group approached the area where they'd left their boat, shifting the youngster laying limply over his shoulder as she moaned her sister's name. An answering whimper came from Sàraich as she bounced uncomfortably against the back of the dull green Dark hunter and wondered if she was going to be sick.

They were nearly at where they'd left the boat when Méirle gestured to the group to stop. Listening intently they heard a rhythmic tapping sound approaching, then a couple of the Dark hunters snickered as the small form of a Turaga moved out from the shadows and turned to face them. Behind her, several Toa appeared, all glaring at the Dark hunters and their captives.

Anuenue stepped forward a pace, her eyes glowing with red sparks, and glared at the one who'd darted Turaga Lannair as she growled, "You _hurt_ my sister."

Before any of the Dark hunters could make a snide reply, the rainbow hued Turaga launched herself at the one she'd been glaring at, her staff swinging to collide with his mask. The dingy mottled green hunter stumbled back under the unexpected barrage of blows before snarling and pulling out his rusted sword to retaliate.

While this was happening, the Toa had moved to surround those carrying the twins and Aili stepped forward as the Dark hunters growled, knowing that if any harm came to the youngsters, or they returned without them, their lives would be unbearable for a long time to come.

"Give them back." the orange hued Toa snarled as Farran began crying for her mother, Kokua and Malie, "No." Méirle snarled drawing back to grab the sobbing seven year old from Snaig while Gearan tightened his grip on Sàraich as she began wriggling, not realising that she was looking for a weakness in his armour.


	3. Chapter 3

Sàraich's eyes gleamed with malice as she found what she was looking for and, remembering what Lariska had told her and Farran, jabbed her fingers sharply into the muscle. She then squealed as Gearan's eyes rolled up and he collapsed bonelessly to the ground drawing startled exclamations from the other hunters as she scrambled to her feet and threw herself at the one holding her sister.

At the same moment, Anuenue had finally knocked Bruideil out and then activated her mask redecorating him and the group of Dark hunters in lurid hues of pink, lilac and neon orange. Wincing as the second twin continued to assault him, her small fists pummelling his waist and thighs, Méirle and the other Dark hunters looked in disgust at the hues they now wore and conceded they were out numbered and maybe taking their chances with the Shadowed One was the better option.

Slowly bending down, Méirle carefully set Farran on the ground as Sàraich continued thumping him then stepped back from the pair as Sàraich turned her attention to her sister though she continued glaring at the Dark hunters as the Toa moved forward to cover them.

When Aili scooped Farran up, Sàraich left off glaring at the Dark hunters and peered up at her, concern in her eyes, "Is Lanna gonna be ok?"

"She will be little ones. But for now let's get you away from here." the orange hued Toa commented before chuckling when Farran stirred and mumbled, "No, wanna see them leave first." Glancing at her, Aili frowned at the bruising she could see, "Alright, but then you both are going straight to the hospital." As she spoke, Lerihua scooped Sàraich up, and nodded when she lent against him, her arms sneaking around his neck.

"Time to kick out the trash. And _if_ they're lucky those colours _may_ fade before Lariska sees them." the Turaga of Colour commented, her eyes still showing the signs of her rage as she smiled coldly at the group of Dark hunters.

The group glanced at one another, their expressions telling the Toa that they knew full well the hues they now wore wouldn't fade until the Dark huntress had seen them, her and every other Dark hunter currently on Odina.

With the Toa and Turaga following them, the Dark hunters slunk back to where their boat was moored. As she walked beside Reshana, the Turaga of Colour wore a grim smile, making her friends wonder just what she'd cooked up with her shadow twin.

When the boat came into sight, delighted giggles came from Farran and Sàraich at the sight of Anuenue's shadow twin standing on the wheelhouse roof of the now lime green, azure and cerise vessel. Leaping from the boat, the shadow twin nodded to her real self, smiled at the twins then vanished into the shadows, "Just as well it's not Lariska's boat isn't it." Anuenue commented dryly as Reshana, Tahu, Ignika and Ferinus hustled the Dark hunters onto the garishly coloured boat.

"We'll return and then..." Méirle started to bluster only to bite his tongue when the rainbow hued Turaga's eyes flashed full red as a low growl escaped her and she used her Mahiki to switch to her Hordika form. Scrambling after the other Dark hunters, he fumbled for the rope and untied the boat while Gearan and Snaig quickly started the engine and Milltear beat Bruideil to the tiller.

Soon after, the Toa, Turaga and twins watched as the boat pulled out from where the Dark hunters had berthed and sped away from Ta-metru. Waiting until they could no longer see it, the Toa took turns hugging Sàraich and Farran.

Letting out a sigh, Anuenue suddenly grinned, "I'll ask Rionna's shadow twin to 'visit' Odina and scribble down what happens. Now let's get you over to the hospital, Gali just said Lannair's fretting about you."

"Want Lanna." Sàraich replied from Lerihua's arms, "And don't wanna be a Dark hunter." Farran mumbled her agreement as several shadow twins appeared and everyone prepared to be led into the shadow realm. Anuenue and Tahu shared a glance then closed their eyes and let the shadow twins guide them.

Several minutes later, those carrying the twins gently rested them on a bed near to where several healers were tending to Lannair. The peach/light gold Turaga was clinging to Uil'-ic who was gently whispering reassurances to her as she shook, her gaze focused on something only she could see.

"Lanna, Farran and Sàraich want to snuggle with you." the dark ocean blue healer murmured once Slàna, Càil and Tairsgeir finished checking the youngsters and had applied compresses to their bruises. "Th-they are safe? D-d-despite my failure to protect them?" Lannair whispered, her gaze darting up to meet Uil'-ic's before darting anxiously around the well lit room and coming to rest on the bed where the twins sat.

A sob escaped the peach/light gold Turaga and had Uil'-ic not steadied her would have fallen from the bed in her haste to reach them. "Lanna wanna hug." the twins cried, reaching for the weeping Turaga as Uil'-ic scooped Lannair up and set her between Farran and Sàraich. Stepping back, she and the others watched as the twins nestled tightly against Lannair, then shared a glance and smiled when Lakino entered carrying a tray of steaming hot chocolate, guessing rightly that the drinks had been doctored.

After settling the sleeping trio so that Farran and Sàraich were comfortably resting against Turaga Lannair and her arms were around their shoulders, Lakino shooed everyone from the room and softly closed the door. "They'll sleep until mid-morning and I used Nuju's sleeping draught to ensure they don't have nightmares."

"Thank you Lakino and I'm certain that everyone else would appreciate a light dose in their chocolate. I know I would, if only to calm me down." It was then the healers noticed that the rainbow hued Turaga's eyes still had traces of red flecks shimmering in their depths.

"Sis, you'd put a mother muaka to shame." Gali chuckled softly as the sky-blue healer nodded and went to have a word with Acirru, Anuenue smiled in reply, "To those who would harm the ones I love, I'm Karzahni incarnate."


	4. Chapter 4

Dawn was breaking when the garishly hued boat slipped into a berth and Milltear jumped down to moor it. The others sullenly disembarked and glanced at each other in dismay, all still bore the marks of the Turaga of Colour's anger. "Let's get this over with." Méirle grumbled as he glanced at the others, wondering which one would be first to try and sell him out to lessen their punishment.

Leaning against the wall of the throne room, Lariska idly glanced around wondering why the Shadowed One had called her and Iteotha to be present when several of their organisation returned from their mission. Nearby her closefriend was listening to Farmad as she and Garbh tried to wind Gionair up. Eventually the mottled brown novice hunter snorted in disdain and stalked off to another corner of the room. Peering out one of the windows that overlooked the courtyard, she suddenly blinked and rubbed her eyes, "Er boss, you should see this..."

Raising an eyebrow, the Shadowed One stood up and swaggered over to the windows as the other Dark hunters craned their necks for a glimpse of what Gionair had seen.

As badly stifled snickers broke out, Lariska's eyes narrowed as she noted what she knew was the rainbow hued Turaga's handiwork and glanced briefly to where Iteotha stood. The poison green Dark hunter's eyes were also narrowed and his expression was grim as he caught his closefriend's eye and nodded.

A low growl escaped the Shadowed One, then at his gesture everyone returned to where they'd been lounging and listened intently. Dimly at first then with growing clarity helpless roars of laughter began to echo throughout the fortress.

Eventually, a servant pushed the doors open for the returning group, his eyes glowing with suppressed mirth as the multi-hued group tramped past him, closely followed by more Dark hunters all eager to find out how they'd goofed up.

…

Leaning back in his throne, the Shadowed One sipped on a mug of chocolate and smirked at the pair still standing in the room. Silently Lariska and Iteotha returned his glance, both itching to get their hands on those who'd been sent after their daughters, "You are not allowed to kill them. Anything else is permitted." Feral grins crossed the pair's masks, though their eyes still glowed with anger as they knew who'd sent the would be kidnappers after their daughters, and bowed sharply before leaving the room.

_Unseen by all except Darkness, Rionna's shadow twin finished taking notes of what had occurred in the throne room then raced after Lariska and Iteotha as they stalked swiftly towards the courtyard. Glee filled the shadow twin's eyes as she spotted the five hapless Dark hunters glancing nervously at the approaching Dark huntress and her closefriend. Setting pen to paper, the Chronicler's shadow twin grinned and she began taking notes as the pair began to circle the five, closing in like Takea sharks around their prey._

xXx

Shifting as she began to waken, a frown crossed Lannair's mask. Then her eyes snapped open as the memories of the previous night surfaced and she stared around the room wildly. Standing with their backs to the bed, a couple of healers were busily mixing some draughts between preparing breakfast for their patients, then Slàna glanced over and smiled reassuringly.

Whimpers came from Farran and Sàraich as they too began waking, reaching out to catch hold of Lannair's robe as they roused. Gently shushing the half-awake twins, Turaga Lannair glanced up as Slàna carried a tray over and set it on the bed before fluffing up the pillows. "Eat up, there's plenty for the three of you." the cobalt healer smiled, hugging Lannair as she shivered then whispered, "But the m-masters?"

"Have been kicked off of Metru Nui sis. And if they ever dare to return...then it will be their last mistake." Anuenue murmured as she caught what her peach/light gold sister had said. Before she could add her own reassurances to Slàna's, Farran piped up, "Lanna has no masters, she's free." Rubbing sleep from her eyes Sàraich agreed, shifting closer to hug her trembling foster parent.

Watching as the twins continued hugging Lannair, Slàna smiled, "Something tells me that when the day comes for them to go with Lariska, there's going to be a Karzahni of a fight."

"Indeed, and what's the betting that Lariska may agree with them." Anuenue softly replied before accepting Farran's plea for her to join them sitting on the bed.

xXx

Having finished venting their fury on those who'd gone to kidnap their daughters, Lakino and Iteotha sauntered into the cool of the fortress heading for their quarters. Though she hadn't said anything to her closefriend, the Dark huntress was certain that at least one of the shadow twins would have been watching.

Behind them, the battered group slowly picked up the remains of their armour, grimacing at their wounds before gingerly making their in the direction of the sawbones room.

Once the door closed behind them, Lakino launched her daggers at the target lent against a wall, joining Iteotha's battle-axe then she flopped down on the bed and gave an uncharacteristic sigh as her closefriend joined her. Neither spoke for a long while, then Lariska sat up and leaned over to scoop up a water canister from which she took a long drink before handing it to Iteotha.

"Shouda have realised he'd do something like this." the poison green hunter muttered as he absently replaced the top of the canister before dropping it on the nearby table. Lariska nodded, her thoughtful gaze focused on a knot in the door while she turned a small dagger over in her hand, occasionally tapping it against her metal arm. "He may try again..." she began before glancing sharply over to where the familiar form of Rionna's shadow twin had stepped into the Dark huntress's line of sight, "What do you want pipsqueak?"

"Farran and Sàraich are recovering from what happened." the shadow twin replied, watching as Iteotha and Lariska's eyes brightened, then they frowned as the Chronicler's shadow twin added, "But they aren't happy with the idea of being Dark hunters."

She watched as the small dagger Lariska still held whistled through the air and neatly embedded itself in the door beside her mask and the Dark huntress stood up and began stalking around the room, throwing her arms up and snarling curses about their boss. Iteotha moved closer to where Rionna's shadow twin stood, his eyes glowing angrily as he crouched to be at eye level with her, "I hope for your real self's sake that's true..." he growled. Tilting her head to one side, the shadow twin smiled sadly, "Afraid so, ever since they woke from the attempted kidnapping, both are adamant they don't want to be hunters."

"Farran and Sàraich have more or less welded themselves to Ignika's legs when he looked in to see how they and Lannair were." Anuenue's shadow twin added as she moved out from a patch of shade cast by the wall hanging.

"He wouldn't!" the Dark huntress exclaimed, dropping to the bed, a fleeting expression of horror crossing her mask. Guessing what Lariska hadn't said, Anuenue's shadow twin shook her head, "Turn them into Toa as they've asked? No, he would not disrupt their destiny whatever it is."

Rionna's shadow twin looked around from where she'd been silently dismantling the roving eye she'd trapped, "And he won't hear anything else from this critter while we're here." She then grinned as the rainbow hued shadow twin rolled her eyes while Iteotha peered at what she'd done. A chuckle escaped him, "Meirg will not be happy."

"Tough, he shouldn't be such a peeping tom." the shadow twin grinned wickedly before glancing around for somewhere to dump the deactivated eye. "Right, now that that thing's been sorted how about a swift trip over to Metru Nui so you can reassure Farran and Sàraich?"

The Dark hunter and huntress shared a long glance then nodded, "Yes, it'll take Meirg a while to get another up here. Let's go." Lariska grinned as she caught Iteotha's arm before offering a hand to Turaga Anuenue's shadow twin while Rionna's took Iteotha's.

"Won't you want to block the door before we leave?" Rionna's shadow twin commented as the group moved towards the nearest patch of shade, "No need, everyone has their own way preventing being barged in on." the poison green hunter replied before he lent over her head and tapped a innocuous looking carving beside the door. Several clicking noises could be heard, then a small yellow lightstone began glowing, "If someone does force their way in, then it turns orange and the occupant of the quarters has fun tracking down and getting the one who's invaded while the occupant's been 'busy'." Iteotha grinned sharkishly as Lariska snickered, her grin matching his as the shadow twins shared a glance before leading the pair into the shade and back to Metru Nui.


	5. Chapter 5

Sitting on a couch either side of Toa Ignika, Farran and Sàraich watched his every move as they sipped the juice they'd been given, both wondering how they could get him to turn them into Toa.

"Pleassssssssssseeeeeeeee 'nika. We don't wanna be hunters, they're stinky."

Lariska and Iteotha shared a startled glance as their daughters voices reached them through the open window. Then they watched as the shadow twins phased through the wall and joined the twins and Ignika. A few moments later Turaga Anuenue peered from the hospital kitchen door and beckoned the pair inside before handing them steaming mugs of chocolate. The scent of mint and bula berry brought smiles to the Dark hunter and huntress's masks and holding their mugs they followed the rainbow hued Turaga through to the room where the beleaguered Toa was trapped.

Farran was about to draw breath to continue her and Sàraich's attempts badgering of Toa Ignika when movement at the door caught her eye and she turned to see who was there. Before she could say anything, Sàraich also spotted who was watching them, "La, 'tha?"

The pair scrambled from the couch and flung themselves into their parents free arms, leaving Ignika to breath a sigh of relief.

While the twins nestled against their parents, Anuenue gestured to Ignika, "Let's get you outta here. They'll no doubt find you later." she murmured as he joined her as they moved away from the family.

The pair headed outside and sat on a bench shaded by some trees, "My thanks Turaga, they have been at me none-stop to use my mask to change them into Toa."

"Well, I may have an idea on how to distract them from badgering you as much." Anuenue smiled at the look of relief on the black/gold Toa's mask, "They've been wondering why some of us go out to the Po-metru desert. So what better way of giving the younglings something else to learn about by introducing them to the healing rahi?"

Toa Ignika's eyebrows rose as he glanced at the rainbow hued Turaga sharply, "Do you think that's a good idea?" he asked as they listened to the quiet chatter floating through the living room window.

When he got no reply, Toa Ignika glanced at Anuenue again, realised she had been swept up in a vision and so he lent back against the wall and waited.

_To Anuenue it seemed as if she was standing in the throne room of the Shadowed One and he was lounging in his throne obviously waiting for something or someone. After some time had passed the doors opened by two servants to admit Lariska, Iteotha and the twins. Farran and Sàraich nervously glanced around the darkened room before staring at the Shadowed One, who stood up and stalked towards them._

_Before he could reach the defiantly trembling pair white light swept through the room, causing everyone to shield their eyes. As the light vanished as suddenly as it appeared there was no sign of the twins._

Blinking as she became aware of her surroundings again, Anuenue peered up at the watching Toa and smiled, "I believe things will work out for the twins when the time is right. Now why don't you make good on your escape before they come looking for you?" Ignika chuckled and stood up, "As long as you don't mind, I think I'll head for Ko-metru. It'll keep them guessing." The Turaga of Colour chuckled and shook her head before watching as Ignika swiftly headed out of the hospital gardens. When he was out of sight, the rainbow hued Turaga went to see how her elder sister was faring.

She found her peach/light gold sister sitting with Uil'-ic and Cùram, quietly talking amongst themselves while Rionna scribbled the events of the previous night down. "Hang on Lanna. Didn't you mention those scum-bags hues earlier?" the Chronicler commented, glancing up from her notes to peer over at the trio, "Y-yes, d-dull green, murky brown, dingy mottled green..."

"That the one I clouted for you sis." Anuenue murmured, drawing a smile from Lannair before she continued, "mottled grey and mustard, I..."

"M-m-mustard?"

Uil'-ic scrambled to her feet, mask ashen as she stared wide-eyed at the bewildered Turaga of Fire, before stammering as she shook, "T-the o-one wh-who threw m-me in the en-energized p-protodermis was...was grey and m-mustard." Cùram jumped from her seat and hurried to the dark ocean healer's side while Anuenue stuck her head out the door and called for assistance before joining Lannair and hugged her as she burst into tears. Cuir-ri, Okoth and Rannsaich dashed into the room, sized up the situation and while Okoth and Cuir-ri assisted Cùram, Rannsaich joined Anuenue and Rionna to calm Lannair.

Twenty minutes later, the healers, Chronicler and Anuenue left the dimmed room where Lannair and Uil'-ic now slept and shared anxious glances, "We're gonna have to figure something out to help them both. That was not expected." the rainbow hued Turaga murmured as Okoth softly closed the door and turned to join her friends. Assenting murmurs came from the healers as they headed off and the rainbow hued Turaga made her way back to the room where the twins and their parents were still talking.

Pausing before the door, Anuenue glanced around as her shadow twin appeared, an evil grin on her mask, "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Oh yes, as you'd say real sis. Payback's a bitch." the shadow twin agreed as she held out her hands to accept the sphere of colour Anuenue was spinning. "I look forward to hearing what colour he'll be spending the rest of his life being." the Turaga of Colour grinned, her expression as evil as her shadow twin's. "And I will do it where it will cause him the most embarrassment."

"Nice." Anuenue watched as her shadow twin vanished from sight then composed herself to be jumped on by the twins before pushing the door open and stepped into the room.

Seconds later, the acidic laughter of Lariska rang out as Farran and Sàraich glomped Anuenue, pinning her to the ground. Iteotha's mask was a picture as he watched the twins then help the Turaga of Colour back up and dragged her over to where he and Lariska sat. "You gonna tell 'nika we wanna be Toa like him and the others?" Farran asked hopefully once they ensconced themselves either side of Anuenue, her and Sàraich's eyes glowing with hopeful anticipation.

Steeling herself for having a pair of disappointed seven year olds on her hands, Anuenue took a breath, glanced at the Dark huntress and hunter then sighed, "No little ones I will not be asking Ignika to do that." as their masks crumpled, she continued, "You are as you're meant to be and to change you wouldn't be right."

Hiding her wince as Sàraich thumped her arm, Anuenue nodded to Lariska and Iteotha as Farran scrambled from where she'd been nestled against her to dart into the Dark hunter's arms, followed by Sàraich, whom nestled into Lariska's arms.

Standing up the Turaga of Colour smiled sadly, not liking that she'd upset the young hunters and offered a refill to the adults, whom nodded, "Same again and whatever our little terrors like." Lariska replied before whispering to Sàraich.

"Thanks." the whisper reached Anuenue as she picked up the empty mugs and she glanced at the poison green hunter as he continued soothing Farran as she sobbed, his eyes met hers and he nodded.

While she waited for the milk to heat, Anuenue gazed out the window, weighting up the pros and cons of her idea to distract the twins from driving Toa Ignika to distraction. "It's a good idea Turaga and that vision you had given Rhya plans for Farran and Sàraich's future." Mata Nui commented as he appeared in the kitchen and lent on the counter. Automatically pulling another mug from the cupboard, the rainbow hued Turaga smiled, "That is good. Now all we need to is figure out how to get them over to Po-metru, Lannair and Uil'-ic too"

"After the shock they had, they could do with spending some time with the healing rahi." Lakino commented from where she'd been leaning against the door-frame where she'd been listening to the Great Spirit and Turaga. Moving to join the pair, the sky-blue healer put forward the idea she'd had about what Anuenue had suggested.

…

Setting their sleeping daughters on the nearby bed, Lariska and Iteotha watched as Lakino drape a blanket over them before indicating they should leave the room. Pulling the door almost closed, the head healer then led the pair through to the kitchen where Anuenue waited.

Several minutes later, she and Lakino were alone in the kitchen, Mata Nui having departed and Rionna's shadow twin having offered to escort the Dark huntress and hunter back to Odina, "So when are you planning to take them out to see Keetongu and his family?"

"I was thinking while they slept, it would be a wonderful surprise for Lannair. And be somewhere new for Farran and Sàraich to explore." Anuenue glanced at her companion and grinned, "And it'll keep them out of your way for a few days too." Lakino nodded, her eyes gleaming with amusement at how well the rainbow hued Turaga had guessed what she'd been thinking.

"So who's shadow twins are you going to ask?"

"I was thinking of asking Malie's, Hakinu's and Pohatu's. Kokua's already out there and she'll most likely offer the twins a flight." Anuenue chuckled as the aforementioned shadow twins appeared in he kitchen and grinned at Lakino, _"I'll take-carry Lanna."_ Malie's signed, grinning broadly as his brothers rolled their eyes, "And we'll carry the twins." Pohatu chuckled. "Well they're all still asleep, so keep quiet and follow me." Lakino instructed while giving Malie's shadow twin the hairy eyeball as he grinned mischievously before giving the sky-blue healer an exaggerated bow. "We'll keep an eye on Uil'-ic. No doubt Amharc will join us to comfort his closefriend." Okoth added from where she peered in from the garden.

Peering around the door, Lakino smiled at the sight of the twins resting against Turaga Lannair then beckoned the others into the room. With care, Hakinu's and Pohatu's shadow twins scooped the sleeping youngsters up before Malie's allowed Lakino and Anuenue to assist him with Lannair. When they were ready, Anuenue took hold of Pohatu's shadow twin's arm while Lakino took Hakinu's and the group vanished from sight.

xXx

Smiling as a warm breeze swept around them, Anuenue and Lakino opened their eyes to get their bearings. On seeing they were a few paces from Keetongu's cavern the group approached the entrance and the Turaga called out a greeting. She and Lakino exchanged a glance when there was no reply, then the rainbow hued Turaga led the way inside, knowing that a shadow twin would be looking for the healing rahi. "They'll not object to us settling Lanna and the twins on a bed."

xXx

As she spoke, Macku's shadow twin had located the healing rahi, the adults were busily foraging while Keliana and Naneki were taking turns to pluck berries from the lower bushes. Nearby Wanimua and Makeo basked in the sun, drying their feathers in the heat while preening them back into place. Stepping from the shade of a tree, the shadow twin called out to her friends then braced herself for the delighted greeting she knew the cubs would give her.

Several minutes later, Keli and Nane tugged the slightly breathless shadow twin over to where their sire and dam had been watching with amusement. While the cubs collected their discarded baskets, they listened intently as the blue hued shadow twin explained why she'd come looking for them.

Squeals of delight came from Keliana on hearing that her unusual friends had finally been brought out to her home while Naneki chuckled at his sister's reaction and their parents and Macku's shadow twin shared an amused glance. Wrapping her arms around the shadow twin's waist the pale green/gold rahi spun her around before setting her down and grinned at her parents, "Can we go back with Macku's shadow please?"

"Alright, you know what to do and we'll not be far behind." Keetongu rumbled, smiling as the eager pair clasped the shadow twin's hands and tugged her in the direction of the nearest patch of shade.


	6. Chapter 6

Once the small group had vanished from sight, Notegeku and Keetongu exchanged another smile, *_So, young hunters in our home and they mean no harm to us or the cubs. The Great Beings move in strange ways.*_

_*Indeed, and Lannair adores them. Now let's finish here and join our friends.*_ Notegeku replied, scooping up the baskets their offspring had forgotten in their excitement. Her mate gave a rumbling laugh and moved to lift up the basket they'd been filling before they headed back towards their cavern, moving in the ground covering lope unique to healing rahi.

xXx

Opening their eyes to peer around for their friends, Keliana and Naneki grinned on spotting Anuenue leaning over a moss bed, gently brushing her hand over Lannair's pale mask before glancing up as the cubs approached. "I see you've had a growth spurt." the rainbow hued Turaga smiled as Keliana and Naneki took turns hugging her before peering over to the second occupied bed, "We're just a bit taller than you now 'nue." Naneki grinned, as they walked over to the sleeping twins, "Can't wait to show them around my home at last." Keliana giggled softly, smiling as Farran shifted closer to Sàraich.

Tugging Anuenue over to the largest log seat, the cubs insisted on fetching her a drink and snack before sitting either side of her to find what had happened to upset their friends.

They were still sat there when Wanimua and Makeo swooped into the cavern and landed beside their friends seat. While Makeo slithered onto the log to drape himself over Anuenue's shoulders, Wanimua trilled a greeting before walking over to perch on Lannair's bed where he settled down to watch over her.

Arriving back at the cavern, Keetongu and Notegeku shared a smile at the sight of their quarter-grown cubs hugging a sleepy twin each and rumbling soothingly to them while Anuenue sat with Lannair and the peach/light gold Turaga scratched Wanimua's crest. Murmurs of amazement came from the young hunters as they smiled at them before nodding to Anuenue and Lannair.

The twins peered at the huge rahi as they put the food away before joining the group then snuggled closer to Keliana and Naneki when Keetongu spoke, "Looks as if you'll be spending a few days here along with Lanna. I'm sure Anuenue has told you about us." he smiled as Farran and Sàraich nodded, their gaze never leaving the golden rahi. "La says you're a powerful rahi..."

"and that her boss tried to grab Keli and Nane one time..."

"but failed 'cause of 'nue and the shadow twins." Sàraich finished and giggled at the expression on Keetongu's face at how she and Farran had finished each other's sentences.

xXx

_Tracking the grey/mustard hued Dark hunter, Anuenue's shadow twin grinned as she chose the best place to set the colour sphere she carried. Waiting until he'd been called to the throne room, the rainbow hued shadow twin waited until the group he was with had passed through the door, then, as Darkness watched curiously, she popped her hand out from the shadows _and dropped the sphere directly on Milltear's head.

Looking up from a map at the sudden flash of colour, the cold, grating laughter of the Shadowed One rumbled through the room at the sight of the formerly mustard hued hunter staring down at his multi-hued form in disbelief. As wolf-whistles and cat-calls rose from the other hunters, Milltear hoped this latest humiliation wouldn't last as long as the previous, only to groan as a small rainbow hued figure appeared from the shadows and moved to confront him. "This is retribution for what you did several centuries ago. If my real self or I knew where to find some, we'd have no hesitation in shoving you in energized protodermis. As my real self doesn't we'll settle for changing your colour permanently." Smiling sweetly at the multi-hued Dark hunter, the rainbow hued shadow twin nodded to the smirking Shadowed One and vanished back into the shadows.

xXx

Now fully awake, Farran and Sàraich were glancing around the cavern with great interest, between glancing over to where Lannair rested. The peach/light gold Turaga was still asleep, curled up in the moss bed and watched by Wanimua and Makeo, who'd coiled around her. Nearby, Keliana and Naneki had finally persuaded the twins to sit with Anuenue and their sire and dam while they fixed something to eat.

After eating, it didn't take long for the twins to begin to fidget and look around for something to do. Their eyes lit up when Keetongu rumbled at the cubs, whom grinned before joining their friends, "Come on, we're gonna show you our favourite places." Naneki chuckled as he scooped Sàraich up and sat her on his shoulders. Nearby Keliana did the same for Farran and the foursome headed out the cavern, a series of rumbles being exchanged with the cubs and their parents before they vanished from sight. "They'll come back exhausted." Notegeku chuckled as Anuenue wiped tears of amusement from her mask and grinned up at them, "And will prevent them from thinking too much of last nights' events."

"Indeed. Now 'nue please elaborate on what Macku's shadow twin told us." Keetongu added as he refilled their beakers and sat beside his lifemate.

xXx

Loping towards their favourite waterhole, Keliana and Naneki had paused to allow Farran and Sàraich to attempt to keep up with them and were delighted when the twins managed to overtake them at one point. Stopping on the hilltop overlooking the waterhole, the foursome paused to get their breath back, "W-w-w-wow, it's p-p-pretty." Sàraich panted, her gaze taking in several rocky outcrops that would be fun to climb. "Y-y-yeah, who wants a swim?" Farran added before giggling at the grins that appeared on Keli's and Nane's faces before they began picking their way down the hillside towards the waters edge.

Giggles and splashing reached the Kikanalo herd as they approached the waterhole and before their dams could prevent them, the calves and their half grown brother raced ahead to join in the fun. Further squeals and giggles followed and as the adult Kikanalo circled around the outcrop they snorted in amusement at the sight of the calves, cubs and young hunters racing through the edges of the water, splashing each other as they ran.

Moving to drink their fill, the adults took turns watching for signs of danger and the youngest female watched curiously as the young hunters slowly moved away from their friends and towards the tallest of the rocky pillars. Intrigued by their actions, she followed the twins and reached them just as they reached the bottom of the pillar.

Rubbing the Kikanalo's nose, the twins sized up the rock, noting plenty of cracks and crevasses that they could use for climbing. "So shall we?" Sàraich grinned wickedly, "Oh yeah. Bet we making it to the top before Keli and Nane realize what we're doing." Farran giggled, her expression just as mischievous as her twin's.

"Maybe they'll follow us." came the reply as Sàraich rubbed her arm to warm up her muscles before picking her starting point and began climbing, Farran beside her as the Kikanalo rumbled in surprise.

Swiftly the twins scrambled up the side of the pillar, leaving the bemused Kikanalo staring upwards before she rumbled, calling to the rest of the herd knowing they'd alert the cubs. On hearing the anxious rumbling coming from where they'd seen the twins heading, Keliana and Naneki shared a puzzled glance and shook the last of the water from their fur and went to find out what was going on.

Glancing down from their position a quarter of the way up the pillar of rock, Farran and Sàraich grinned at their concerned friends, "It's a brilliant view, come and see." Farran called to them as her sister added they planned to see how high they could get. "We can't and I hope you've got water canisters." Naneki rumbled before blinking in surprise as Keli cautiously began climbing up after the twins, a couple of water canisters draped around her neck.

On reaching the giggling pair, Keliana waited, hiding her shock at how seemingly careless the pair were in swinging from where they hung while taking the canisters from her, "Thanks Keli, we won't be long."

Nodding, Keliana risked a glance down to begin climbing back to join her brother, then froze as she realized just how high up she now was. Having clambered a bio further the twins paused on hearing a whimper and glanced down to see Keliana shaking as she clung to the rock-face. On the ground, Naneki and the female Kikanalo shared a concerned glance, then she called out to the rest of the herd while the orange/gold healing rahi rumbled a reassurance to his sister before racing off in the direction of Keetongu's cavern.

Sharing a glance, Farran nodded when Sàraich sighed and they clambered back to be level with Keliana to see if they could persuade her to follow them back to the ground. After several minutes of trying they settled for trying to reassure their pale green/gold friend that things would be alright.


	7. Chapter 7

Back at the cavern, Turaga Lannair had finally woken and now everyone had moved outside to sit in the shade and enjoy the view. While they chatted, Makeo and Wanimua took an impromptu sand bath before the pheasant rahi spread his wings out to bask further and nearly covered the winged serpent with loose sand. Flicking his tail at his friend, Makeo slithered over to coil up beside Lannair for a nap.

Pausing at the crest of a hill close to the cavern, Naneki gave a low rumble, which he knew would alert his sire and dam, then hurried down the hillside towards home.

Chuckling as Notegeku and Keetongu told her about some of the cubs antics, Anuenue adding bits, Lannair suddenly felt a curious vibration move through her and was about to mention it when the healing rahis' heads snapped up to peer in the direction the feeling had come from. A sudden chuckle from Keetongu caused the peach/light gold Turaga to blink in surprise. Seeing her confusion, he explained, "That was Naneki telling us that Keli's managed to get herself into trouble. Haven't heard it for fifteen years.."

"And here comes Nane. What's the betting trouble and bother are somehow involved in this?" Anuenue said, her eyes glowing with amusement as they climbed to their feet and the orange/gold gleam of Naneki appeared and hurried towards them.

Between regaining his breath and sips of water, Naneki explained what had happened before glancing anxiously at the adults as they shared an amused glance, "Well I could use my Matatu to lift her down. But not having anything to hold on to could make her panic more. Hang on." Anuenue said before closing her eyes to concentrate.

Moments later she chuckled and opened her eyes to look up at the healing rahi, "Amaya says that Kokua, Lewa and Sheranu are coming, as Shenu thought a ride on Speur would bring happy-glad smiles back to their masks."

"And then some." Lannair giggled, her eyes dancing with delight at seeing the phase dragon which made Keetongu share a smile with his mate and Anuenue. Turning to their anxious son, Keetongu rumbled something that Naneki replied to before turning to raced back to the waterhole.

On hearing that their winged friends were coming, Makeo and Wanimua left off what they were doing and took off to meet them. Shading her eyes to watch the pair heading in the direction of the city part of Po-metru, Turaga Lannair felt her tenseness finally ease as Keetongu scooped her up and started for the waterhole, Notegeku doing likewise with Anuenue.

xXx

"Keep hold Keli, we're here." Sàraich murmured reassuringly when a light breeze sprang up and the pale green/gold rahi whimpered and clung even tighter to the handholds she'd found. Swallowing hard Keliana managed a nod, her eye wide as she watched Farran as she effortlessly swung from the ledge she clung to. "P-p-please can you stop doing that? It's making me feel ill."

"Sorry." Farran replied, stilling so that Keli didn't notice that Sàraich was scrambling up the rock pillar to see if she could spot their friends. Hiding her glee at reaching the top before her twin, Sàraich absently rubbed her arm before scanning the area around them. A huge smile crossed her mask as she spotted the familiar orange/gold form of Naneki coming back to the waterhole and further back, but gaining rapidly the adult healing rahi.

xXx

Makeo was first to spot Speur and Kokua and zipped ahead to fly alongside the Torahka while Wanimua trill in amusement when the phase dragon rumbled a greeting. After listening to his feathered friend explain why they'd come looking for them, Speur rumbled again, agreeing to follow him and Makeo, knowing his actions would confuse his malachite hued friend.

With a flick of his wings, Speur followed Wanimua and Makeo, ignoring the startled comments of Sheranu, while Lewa and Kokua shared a puzzled glance and followed.

xXx

Scrambling back down to join her sister and Keliana, Sàraich grinned at Farran before telling her and Keliana that help was on its way. Another whimper came from Keliana, composed of worry and relief, as she squeezed her eye closed and wondered how she'd get down.

Roughly twenty minutes later, Naneki arrived and peered up at the twins and his stranded sister, then the orange/gold healing rahi spoke with the watching Kikanalo before turning to watch as his dam and sire arrived and set the Turaga down. "Oh dear. This reminds me of the time Keli managed to get stuck in that gap in the outcrop." Anuenue murmured before explaining to Lannair what had happened.

From their perches beside Keliana, the twins grinned as they saw Lannair stifled her giggles, glad that their foster parent was getting over her fright, then waved at the approaching phase dragon, Kokua and Lewa.

Circling around to find a clear space to land, Speur rumbled his surprise on seeing where Keliana had wound up as he settled close to where the Kikanalo were then rumbled a greeting to them as Sheranu leapt from his back and joined the others. After they'd been brought up to speed, Sheranu, Lewa and Kokua glanced up at the stuck youngster, "We've got an idea-plan." Lewa grinned before explaining to the Turaga and healing rahi, whom nodded.

Kokua smiled as she took off and hovered beside Keliana, who still had her eye firmly closed, winked at Farran and Sàraich then hummed softly. "F-f-feathers?" Keliana whimpered, briefly opening her eye to confirm it was the Torahka before shutting it even tighter, "Yes, Lewa, Sheranu and Speur are here to help me get you get down."

As predicted, on hearing that the phase dragon was close by, the twins masks lit up, but they stayed beside Keliana as Kokua began to persuade her to reach out to her.

Eventually, the shaking healing rahi managed to do as Kokua asked and reached out a trembling hand which the Torahka took a firm grip of. On the ground the Toa and Turaga switched to and activate their Kanohi Matatu, supporting Keliana as she summoned up the courage to release her grip of the rock face.

With a wail of terror, Keliana flung herself from the rock face, startling Kokua even as she caught the quarter grown healing rahi as Keetongu and Notegeku winced then sighed with relief as a startled giggle escaped their daughter when she realized she was being supported by the Toa and Turaga. Carefully they lowered Keliana to the ground, Kokua still holding the youngster's hands while reassuring her things were okay.

When she felt the ground beneath her feet, Keliana burst into tears and dropped to her knees as Naneki immediately glomped her before all but dragging her over to their sire and dam, whom hugged her tightly. Resuming their usual masks, the Toa and Turaga shared a grin before glancing up at the twins, "Well are you coming down or what?" Anuenue called up, guessing what they intended to do, "What, what else?" Farran giggled before she and Sàraich returned to climbing up the rock face. Chuckling amongst themselves, Lewa, Sheranu activated their Miru while Kokua spread her wings and the trio sprang into the air to follow the twins upwards.

Anuenue and Lannair shared a grin before joining the healing rahi, who'd moved a short distance away from the pillars and were now in conversation with the Kikanalo, Keliana clinging to her sire as her dam rubbed her hand. As they were busy, Naneki offered the Turaga a water canister before rubbing Speur's muzzle when he nudged him in greeting.

"Oh wow, this is a great view!" Farran grinned as she and Sàraich reached the top of the pillar and sat down to scan their surroundings, "Yeah and more fun to see when not worrying about Keliana being stuck."

"Indeed and just how did Keli get stuck there?" Kokua asked as she hovered beside the pillar, while Sheranu and Lewa engaged in a game of air tag. Between themselves the twins explained and grinned when their winged foster parent chuckled, "Oh dear, but at least you were here to reassure her and make certain she didn't fall off."

"She's our friend..."

"We protect our friends." Farran grinned as Sàraich giggled and began sizing up the distance between her and the Torahka. Seeing the gleam in her eyes, Kokua chuckled and held out her arms to catch her.

Nearby, Lewa and Sheranu shared a glance before the elder Air Toa swooped to be level with Farran and mimicked his closefriend's actions seconds before Sàraich leapt from the pillar into Kokua's arms. "Wheeee!" Farran yelled as she then followed her sister and whooped in delight as Lewa spun her around while he slowly followed Kokua and Sàraich down to join their waiting friends.

Having seen what her friends had just done, Keliana squeaked in shock and buried her head in Keetongu's shoulder, refusing to watch as the Toa and Torahka came in to land before setting the giggling twins down. Farran and Sàraich immediately asked if Keliana was alright before raced over to where Speur was now sunning himself, wings stretched out to catch the sunlight.

Several minutes later Keliana had relaxed enough to peer over to where the twins were petting Speur then wriggled until Keetongu let her stand up. "No more climbing rock pillars?" the golden healing rahi enquired as she turned to join her friends, "No, no more climbing of tall rock pillars." Keliana promised before scampering off to join in making a fuss of Speur, Naneki close behind her.

"It never ceases to amaze me how younglings can bounce back from scrapes like that." Anuenue chuckled, grinning as she thought of some of the things she'd got up when younger.

….

It was late afternoon when Lewa and Sheranu persuaded Farran and Sàraich that it was time to return back to the metru, "What about Lanna?" Sàraich mumbled sleepily as she lent against her sister, whom wrapped her arms around Sheranu as he waited for Lewa and Kokua to join him and Speur.

"We'll meet you back at Aili's, she's offered to look after Lannair and the twins until Lanna's is repaired." Anuenue said, nodding when Lannair added, "And once we feel at ease there again." Kokua nodded then hugged them before joining her closefriend, who grinned and clambered onto Speur's back to help steady the half-asleep twins. As the phase dragon and Torahka took off, spiralling up into the sky before heading towards the city area of Po-metru Anuenue smiled as two shadow twins appeared, waiting to give her and Lannair a lift to Aili's.

After saying their farewells to the healing rahi, the Turaga allowed the shadow twins to scoop them up and carried them inst the deepening shadows.

Opening their eyes as the temperature around them cooled, Lannair and Anuenue smiled as the shadow twins set them down in Ta-metru main square. After thanking them, the pair strolled towards Aili's, responding to the matoran who called out greetings as they headed to their homes for the night.

Upon entering Aili's home and calling out to her, the pair were them glomped by Farran and Sàraich, whom demanded hugs before they'd consent to going to bed, "And don't forget to finish your chocolate." Hakinu called out as Aili's laughter rang out from the kitchen.

Several minutes later Lerihua scooped up Farran and Sàraich and carried them through to the room he and Aili had readied for them and Turaga Lannair. "Lanna..." a drowsy call came from the room and the Turaga shared a smile before the peach/light gold Turaga finished her chocolate and bid her sisters pleasant dreams.

When she was out of earshot, Aili chuckled, as Anuenue wandered through to the kit "Dìleas insisted I added sleeping draught to the chocolate...not that I hadn't already thought of it myself."

"Well no-one can argue with a healer." Anuenue grinned, glancing at her mug suspiciously before smiling as her fiery sister commented her drink hadn't been doctored, "True, specially if they think they can win." Lerihua snickered as he re-entered the kitchen and peered at his mug before fixing a fresh drink.

After topping up Aili's and Anuenue's mugs he settled beside his closefriend and the trio chatted about the day's events.

Curled up against Lannair, Farran and Sàraich wriggled closer in their sleep, comforted by their foster parent's proximity, watched by two pairs of intense blue eyes. Three sparks of blue light then floated over to vanish into the sleeping trio's masks, then the Great Spirits shared a glance before deciding to join the Toa and Turaga for some chocolate.

* * *

Farran and Sàraich will return in future stories


End file.
